


[Podfic] Long Ago and Far Away (by Lotherington)

by Aristophrenic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1940s, AU, Historical, Lotherington, M/M, Podfic, WWII, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristophrenic/pseuds/Aristophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress! The fic itself isn't finished, but I wanted to start podficcing it anyway (is podficcing a word? It is now). </p><p>Lotherington is one of my favourite authors in the Sherlock fandom, and "Long Ago and Far Away" stole my heart, I can only hope I do her writing (and John, and Sherlock) justice. </p><p>Please excuse any hesitations or stumbles, I am not blessed with Cumberbatch-level narration skills.</p><p>Update 30/07/2012: up to Part 5!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a podfic of "[Long Ago and Far Away](http://archiveofourown.org/series/12656)" by Lotherington. 

The podfic will be uploaded in separate parts (one for each chapter) to my Dropbox folder [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/jll1hjhteb1kzm3/YKArDJn5O1). Currently the first four chapters are available. I will try and get the remaining chapters posted as soon as possible.

I will post updates on my [Tumblr](http://aristophrenic.tumblr.com) when new chapters are posted, if I can work out some way of notifying you on here without having to add a new chapter then I'll do that too.

Any comments or constructive criticism on my narration are very welcome - I have tried my best not to speak too fast, and get my pacing correct, but there's always room for improvement! I'm aware of a few hitches and stumbles but I don't think they retract from the overall recording, or at least, I hope not.

Thank you for listening, and make sure to read the source fic too :)

x

**Update (30 July 2012): Part 5 now uploaded to Dropbox :)**


	2. Part 5 now available!

This is a podfic of "[Long Ago and Far Away](http://archiveofourown.org/series/12656)" by Lotherington. 

[Part 5 now added](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/jll1hjhteb1kzm3/YKArDJn5O1) (30/07/2012).


End file.
